


Movie Night

by wlwririwilliams



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: F/F, It's more like pre-relationship rachel/kitty but it still applies, just to clear up possible confusion, this takes place when Rachel first comes to 616
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 15:12:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16098245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wlwririwilliams/pseuds/wlwririwilliams
Summary: Kitty tries to get Rachel into Star Wars. The operative word being tries.





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request from a while ago on my tumblr by moonsofmercury (I did do the request, I'm just posting it now.)

Kitty felt proud of herself. She’d successfully kicked everyone out of the only room with the big TV. Rachel was still adjusting to this Earth and Kitty was determined to get Rachel just as hooked on Star Wars as she was. Popcorn was still being made, sodas were cold and Kitty was sure there was an adequate amount of pillows in case one of them fell asleep. Or both, but that was a long shot. 

All that was left was to get the one girl she’d done this for. Kitty walked the far distance to Rachel’s room. Approaching her door, she chose to phase her head through the door. Knobs were stupid. 

“Ray! I’m kinda having a movie marathon, do you want to join?”

Rachel was clearly startled. “Sure.”

Kitty phased her body through the door. She held her hand out, signaling Rachel to take it.  
“Y’know, we have doors for a reason.” Rachel didn’t outwardly express her sentence in humorous way, but Kitty knew she was poking fun at her.

“Doors and I have reached an agreement that states that I don’t have to use them.”

Rachel playfully rolled her eyes and accepted Kitty’s tangible hand.   
“Please don’t phase us through the door.”

Kitty groaned. “Fine. Only cause it’s you.”  
At that moment, the popcorn decided it had to be done. Kitty still opened the door but ran to the kitchen. No way was Rachel eating burnt popcorn. On the way, she told Rachel to sit at the couch. 

After Kitty rescued the popcorn and taken out the burnt parts (because popcorn had decided it couldn’t be perfect just this one time), she made her way to the couch where Rachel was staring at a blank screen. Kitty assumed she had smelled the popcorn because once Kitty got close she seemed to come back from her head. 

“What are we watching?” Rachel asked. 

“Only the best movie of all time, Star Wars!” Kitty was bursting with excitement. Once she got Rachel through the first movie, she would be as hooked (or maybe more) as Kitty. 

Rachel used telekinesis to pop the movie in. Kitty cracked open her soda and set the popcorn between them. About 30 minutes into the movie, Kitty felt sleepy. She willed herself not to sleep. However willpower had nothing against the power of the sandman. 

Kitty wasn’t sure how long she was asleep, but when she picked her head up from Rachel’s shoulder she squinted at the screen. This wasn’t Star Wars! This was Star Trek!

Rachel must’ve just figured out she had woken up.

“Hi? What’s going on? You look confused.”

“I…I put on Star Wars!” Kitty knew she sounded whiny. She knew. But she was groggy and confused so she would explain later.

“I know. But while you were asleep I got bored. And I found Star Trek which seemed better to me.”

Kitty’s mouth hung open. How was she supposed to live with two of her friends being Trekkies?   
“Ok.”

“What do you mean okay?”

“I mean, I’m kind of insulted that no one likes Star Wars but you know what? I’ll live. We’ll just argue about this some other time.”

Rachel shrugged and turned her attention to the movie. The second movie, she thought. 

The Xavier School would regret having Star Trek fans soon enough.  
The Xavier school would regret having Star Trek fans soon enough.

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblrs
> 
> koridonnas- My sideblog, generally on the DC comics side of things
> 
> lesbianrache- My main blog, I follow back from there and it's mostly Marvel stuff (specifically X-Men)


End file.
